


Starshot II

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Moon, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: Entry for the Z.A.S.A. TT in /ztg/Spessh mens on the moon





	Starshot II

They lie back at base, you know.

They tell you it's just like the simulations you do underwater.

It's not surprising: you can't exactly replicate having no gravity down there. But it's the real deal this time, not like the pictures they took from previous landings - you're really there.

All three of us huddle around the window to look out at that rocky, barren landscape.

Earth looks real beautiful from here. You can see the ISS lazily drifting in orbit. A bit closer is the M5 space lab, all the way back from when the Soviet was still about. I can't even pick out Zootopia in that massive blue ball.

The lander begins to descend. This has been a dream for all of us since we were kits, to be a real astronaut.

Sharla sits there, grinning at our destination.

"Would ya look at that!" she exclaims. "Nuthin but grey down there."

"Guess those old black and white photos really aren't that far off," pipes up Natalie. The towering lioness reclines in her seat.

The lander itself is far bigger than any previous models, yet still manages to feel cramped. I had to shave off most of my wool to fit in this chunky suit: few of my friends recognized me as the same Llama. Sharla got lucky, as her wool was short enough in the first place, minus that bit on her head. Natalie's fur just never seems to grow or molt at all.

We all check our kit like we've done a hundred times before: everything is there and I've got the box; I set that on my lap as it's important. The lander is almost there; the thrusters slowly begin to die off.

There's a small jolt as the landing struts hit solid rock.

Mission control orders us to open the door and we comply. It slowly swings open, exposing us to the airless lunar environment.

Sharla is the first one out. She scrambles down that ladder like there's no tomorrow. I descend next, followed by Natalie.

The vast grey expanse lies in front of us. Natalie carries a Camera over to a flat area and begins to set it up. I set down the box out of our way.

We all stand in front of the lander, the camera on a tripod facing us. Mission control announces that we're on the air.

Sharla steals the show with this one. We get congratulations from around the world, presidents and prime ministers stating how important it is that Zootopia can put mammals on the moon.

Then the mayor gives a speech.

It's awkward since we both know each other. We met at a bar in Sahara after the Bellwether scandal, then she ran for Mayor and succeeded. She asks us a few questions before we finish.

"So how is it up there? What you expected?"

"It's a lot of grey rock, ma'am, but that doesn't stop us being excited," I reply.

"Oh," she gasps. Yep. she knows who it is now.

"Well, I'll have to greet you when you get back, you all deserve a reward for your bravery," she says before hanging up. I'm interested in what she means by 'reward'.

A few more calls come in from schools, some news stations, and some interviewers. I guess Sharla is on fire today because she yet again answers most of the calls.

And with that we're free to explore and collect some samples. We swivel the camera around to get some clips of us.

"Hey Mark! Catch," Natalie shouts over the radio.

I turn as she hurls a Frisbee at me. I jump up to catch it, but it smacks my suit in the torso and slowly sails off towards space before I manage to grip the edge of it and pull it back.

"Nice catch."

"You think I would've caught it anyway with these hooves?" I retort.

I chuck it back at her. She makes a clapping motion, which catches it. I take a massive leap towards Sharla. I land next to her as she collects some geological specimens.

"You got anything they want yet?"

"I got one, some kinda red mineral formation they say they saw on a previous landin'." She shows me the rusty looking material. "Don't look like there's much more in this spot," she says.

"I'll set up the rover." I gesture over to the folded up rover lying next to the lander, "Then we can let control take a look around." 

The rover isn't anything that special really, looks like a shoddier version of the ones they send to Mars. I flip out its stubby little wheels and turn it on from underneath. The little grabbing instrument used to collect rocks and the like needs unfolding. I awkwardly grip it with my hoof gloves and manage to straighten it out.

"Ok command, the rover is up and you should have enough charge to get to the crater patch you were looking at."

I get a thanks as the rover starts to move before swerving round and heading off into the distance. It should be back after an hour or so.

"So, anyone want to play moon golf?" Natalie holds up a couple of clubs and gestures towards a piece of land.

"Sounds like fun to me," Sharla calls out over the radio.

"Yeah I'm up for that, I'll just take care of something first," I reply.

I bound over to the box and pick it up. I briefly consult our map and begin to head north. The suit feels clumsy walking this long a distance, but I should be nearing my destination.

I nearly trip over something.

It's some twisted metal. I'm on course.

As I move on, I spot traces of more metal and a kind of foil.

I'm close now.

I stop for a moment and I take a deep breath.

I move on, meandering through the barren, crater marked landscape.

I spot a landing strut torn loose and abandoned beside me.

I'm here.

Behind a massive outcropping is a large object. I anxiously trudge around it.

Before me lies the ruined remains of another lunar lander. It's smaller than ours and the materials used to build it show its age. The lack of atmosphere has preserved it, though, and it stands as a testament of previous mistakes. It still has text printed on its mangled side.

Starshot II

The door, is missing leaving the destroyed interior visible. In the darkness I can make out a few suit shaped figures slumped about.

I look away.

Fumbling with the box, I pull the lid off. Inside sits a small slab with a statue of an astronaut jumping into the air, fist raised. I check my radio is off and give a solitary look towards the wreckage.

"I said I'd be there if anything went wrong once, Giles. I'm late," I stammer out, "...but I'm here."

"We miss you Giles. It's not the..." I can't take it anymore.

Tears stream down my face as I collapse into the moon rock. I resign myself to crying here in this desolate wasteland.

 

I'm not quite sure when I come to again. Checking my oxygen, I have more than 6 hours left. I can't have been out for too long. I flick my radio back on.

"I delivered the package. Everything good with you guys?"

"Yeah, took a bit longer than expected then?" Natalie asks.

"I nearly got lost," I respond. "that's all," I respond.

"Ah well, we've got the golf set up. Come and join us."

With that I take one last look at the crumpled lander.

"Goodbye Giles, maybe we'll meet again sometime. You meant the world to all of us."

I walk off into the distance, back to the safety and comfort of a lander of our own, away from Starshot II. A lone figure stands outside it, a small metal spaceman jumping for joy  
with an inscription beneath:

To all those who journied into the endless void and did not return. Their bravery and service to Zootopia will not be forgotten.  
-Z.A.S.A.

I think he would have liked that.


End file.
